Bring Me To Life
by Dragon's Assistant
Summary: Cyrus is an artist and a fan of Invader Zim. So one day he draws Gaz as she would be at sixteen and brings her to life. What will they do? How will people react? Who knows! But we'll sure find out. Revisions complete.
1. Prologue, The Summoning

**Bring Me to Life**

**Prologue:**

**The Summoning**

We begin our story with a teenager known as Cyrus sitting at his desk late into the night. His features include long brown hair, just enough to hang playfully in his eyes, which were hazel, and very little acne for his age. If he were to stand he'd be close to the half way marker between six and seven feet, but as said before, he is still sitting huddled over a piece of paper, pencils all around. He wore only a pair of denim jeans, going shirtless in the heat of the summer night, revealing his fit physique.

What is he working on? Well, Cyrus is an artist, and a very talented one at that. He's been able to draw masterpieces in only a few hours' time, but they always end up in one of his many 'private' folders, ones that only he and his creations are allowed to see within. A bit of irony in that last sentence…not following? Well, let's get back to the boy.

Cyrus stood for what seemed like the first time in many days and rubbed his eyes to get some liquid back in them. He stretched and cracked his joints while looking at his work. It was a simple picture of a girl. She was around the age of sixteen by what could be told, and had the air of rebel around her. She had her hair in a modern Asian girl style with two strands hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were narrow and gave her an exotic, but neutral look.

While her face might have been Asian, the rest screamed American. She wore a grey belly-shirt with interchanging colors on the sleeves over a fishnet shirt. Around the girl's neck was a flat skull pendent hanging just above her chest of which he'd given a medium amount of. He also added to the style by giving her a black, spiked collar. Her shorts reached to her shins and had a chain, along with a pair of suspenders purely for looks and not use. With a smile he had added the g-string straps coming up from those pants. Lastly he gave her a pair of skateboard shoes, not that he knew anything about the sport but he figured she might as well fit in.

Cyrus looked at his picture a bit less like a critic and more like an artist. He would be the first to say that she was sexy. He would describe her as the beauty of the gothic skate-park. He went back to his seat and contemplated what he should do next. Normally, he'd color his art, sign it, and then file it away. But…this one was special. He'd only produced something as beautiful as this a few times before. Those he'd given a chance for the world to see, but…they hadn't responded very well.

He looked again at the girl and thought some more on the subject. Did he really want to show her to the world? He could picture his friends' reactions; they'd love her, lust for her, and those that couldn't lust would find her to be one of the cool kids to hang out with. To say the least, his friends would want more than just her and he'd have to show the other works as well.

Though his mother would be…less enthusiastic. She'd wonder what he needed in doodling and making fantasy girls. Then she'd bring him to church and tell the priest to cleanse her child of 'the devil's taint.' The priest would probably not care at all about the picture; he didn't seem to care for much really.

Cyrus sat yet again and grabbed his colored pencils. To Hell with his mother and her religious paranoia; he'd finish her. He'd bring her into the world's view. But these things need planning. Coloration could ruin the entire picture if not done right. He selected his colors carefully. She was his gothic goddess of the skate-ramp and she needed to look like one. He decided on black, purple, and a light tan for her skin. He got to work right away, beginning with her clothing.

Her pants became purple with black trim, along with black side and front pockets. Her sneakers he styled black and white, because seriously, no one was really going to pay much attention to her shoes to care. Next he moved to her shirt, making the main fabric grey and switching to purple on the changing parts of her sleeves. He arrived at her face and decided she'd look good with some purple hair, giving her a punk look while staying with the scheme. He gave her some black knuckle gloves with the fingers cut out to add to her rocker look. He finished by coloring her skin lightly with the sand pencil before looking at it again.

After making one or two shading effects he deemed her perfect. He smiled for a second before moving to his wooden case, which resembled a mini chest. Opening the case he removed his special ultra-fine sharpie from the red velvet. The marker had a certain special quality to it. Something that made whatever drawing signed with it, even more special and 'realistic' we'll say.

Cyrus uncapped the marker and hovered above the picture as he had one last thought of doubt.

'_Should I really be doing this?'_ he thought to himself. He shook his head and signed the page: _**Cyrus Roth.**_

What happened next was truly magical. The lettering began to glow in the semi-darkness created by the single lamp, and there was a fluttering of many papers as a mystical wind swept through the room. Despite the excitement of the event, Cyrus still cursed himself for not remembering to weigh everything down. The picture began to spin in the air as arcane whispers moved around the room like incense smoke.

Cyrus always loved the little bit of magic he possessed. It made him feel both powerful and important. Special even. The paper spun and began to glow to the point of blinding and he had to shield his eyes to keep from losing his sight. When the magic faded from the room, and the light waned he opened his eyes as he lowered his arm and he saw his creation standing before him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a blunt voice. Cyrus smiled and moved forward with an extended hand.

"The name's Cyrus Roth." He said shaking her hand. "And you must be Gaz Membrane. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"That's nice, where am I?" she asked uncaringly. She looked around the room, which was really just a furnished basement with blankets for walls.

"China," he replied making observations on her size, making sure she didn't come out too thin or too tall.

"You don't look Asian," she said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wow you're tall."

"I get that and I'm not Asian." He smiled smiling at how she seemed to come out right. "You're in China, Maine. Well you seem to have come out correctly. I'd say about, oh 5'7" and," he picked her up and she stiffened up. "Around a hundred pounds."

Gaz shook for a second after he put her down before slapping him across the face. "Don't pick me up! I hate it when people do that! And what's with the whole 'coming out correctly' thing?!"

"Well, I'm just making sure you didn't come out only 2D instead of 3D." Cyrus explained as if it was obvious. He pulled at her sleeve and nodded when it lifted from her skin. "Good, no bonds to your clothes. Your not stuck in those clothes. Very nice."

"Dude, you're freaking me out now. Either tell me what's going on and how I got here or I'm leaving." The goth said folding her arms over her chest. Cyrus held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, let me explain." He motioned for her to sit down on the couch as he sat on the coffee table that was in front of said couch. "Your character design was taken from a TV show called Invader Zim."

"Character design?" she questioned, then she paused, "What does Zim have to do with this?"

"Well…this is where it gets a little difficult." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Zim, Dib, you, and everyone you remember is fiction."

"Uh-huh, sure. So, what about you? Are you fiction?" she asked not really sounding convinced.

"No I'm real. I was able to bring you into reality by a bit of old magic I've got." He explained though he noted she still didn't seem very convinced despite the fact that she was there for the summoning.

"And how do you know you're not part of some fictional story?" she asked trying to confuse him.

"Trust me Gaz," he said leaning forward, smirking, "I'm not. I thought of that when I did this the first time."

"And exactly how many times have you tried to make me?" she questioned, looking the boy over.

"You're the first Gaz I've made, but trust me, I've made a lot of living and non-living creations. But that's off topic. I bet you're wondering how you know everything you know?" he said with a smirk, which disappeared when she replied.

"Not really, but you can go ahead since you like talking so much." She leaned back and got comfortable. "Go on."

"Well now you've taken the fun out of it," he said standing and walking around the room beginning to pick up what had been thrown around the room by the summoning. Gaz watched him for a moment before getting up with a sigh and helping collect the many papers strewn about.

"Whoa," she said looking at a picture of a dragon that had very great detail. "You did this?" Cyrus lifted his head and smiled.

"Some early work a long time ago." He looked around and seemed to be reminiscing. He shook himself before going back to his task.

"So why did you do it?" the girl asked looking at him. He seemed confused by her question so she continued. "Why did you bring me to life…not that I believe you of course."

"Of course," he chuckled.

"You didn't do it for some perverted reason did you?" she asked like a threat. Cyrus laughed and it annoyed her. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, sorry." He seemed to calm down a bit. "It's just, if I wanted you to be a sex kitten, Gaz, it would have been more obvious and you'd probably be wearing less clothing."

Gaz blushed at that and Cyrus couldn't help but think how it was cute the way she turned her head to hide it. Then, he returned to her first question.

"I brought you here for a lot of reasons," he began seriously and Gaz turned to listen, "Mostly, I wanted a good friend. Someone I could hang out with, you know? Most of my friends, they don't really get me sometimes. So I just, wanted someone like me. I thought you'd be like that too."

Gaz didn't answer but went back to picking up the mess. He watched her for a moment in silence before turning back the floor. Cyrus had just begun to grab for the papers when he heard a faint whisper. "I am like that." He looked to her and gave her a smile, which she returned kindly.

Time Jump

"So what's to say that time actually exists?" Gaz asked as they lounged on the couch going back and forth with philosophy questions. The two had finished picking up the room and were relaxing a bit. Out of sheer luck, they both liked to ask hard questions. Actually, Cyrus enjoyed the questions; Gaz just liked messing with people.

"Well," Cyrus began fidgeting with his newly donned shirt, "We believe that time has a value in the world so it does. Much like paper money." Gaz rolled her eyes at him for bringing up the first topic…_again_.

"Don't even start with that again," she said laughing slightly. "But seriously, who are we to say that time…"

Cyrus covered her mouth quickly and seemed to strain to hear something so Gaz listened as well. It was the sound of tires on pavement. A sound that was just loud enough to hear over talking but soft enough for Gaz to hear Cyrus' heart race.

"Shit!" the male cried springing to his feet. Gaz stood as well wondering what was wrong and why he was running around. "Where is it? Where is it?!" he said to himself.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"It's kind of like a Frisbee shaped thing that's dark blue and…" Gaz picked up the object and looked at it oddly. "That!" he grabbed it before quickly throwing it through the separating curtains and over of his bed where it hovered and continued to spin. There was the sound of footsteps on the outside stairs and Cyrus jumped for his work light, switching it off.

"Cyrus?…" she stumbled in the dark for a second before a hand covered her mouth and she was shushed. They both listened as the upstairs door opened and closed loudly. Gaz's eyes adjusted to the darkness and found that it was Cyrus who'd covered her mouth and was following the footsteps walk on the floor above. When the footsteps stopped they waited another five or so minutes before Cyrus removed his hand.

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically, "My mom works late and she's really strict about some things. Like having a girl in my room when she's not around. I think it might be the religion in her."

"So what now?" she asked as he moved to the bed and took the disk he'd thrown. "What is that anyway?"

"It's a holographic projector." He explained placing the object into his desk drawer. "Some times my mom comes down to check on me and if I don't want her to think I'm awake, this makes the illusion of me sleeping in bed."

"You guys have those now?" she asked amazed. He shook his head and said he drew it and brought it to reality. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well," he looked to the clock that read midnight, "I'm going to sleep, I've been up since six. You should probably do the same."

"Uh," she began, looking at the bed. The rather thin bed as well, barley enough for him she was willing to bet. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"In the bed," he replied taking a blanket from the top and moving to the couch. "I can sleep just about anywhere. And, it's only fair since you're the girl." She was about to make a remark when he threw a large grey shirt at her head. "You can use that as a nightgown if it suits you."

Gaz mumbled to herself as she moved to the other side of curtain to undress. "Here take this," she said poking her head out with the holograph maker in one hand. "It's a little weird to undress in front of you.

"It's not really me you know," he said taking the device and feeling a little silly because of the 'So what' look she was giving him.

After placing the device on the coffee table, Cyrus turned and with shock saw the silhouette of Gaz in the process of undressing against the pale yellow curtain. He turned his head away reflexively and not wanting to be called a pervert by someone he was potentially going to housing for a very long time.

Almost without knowing it, his head turned to face the shadow again as she was slipping out of her shorts. He knew it was wrong to watch but she had a hypnotizing figure. He cursed and praised himself at the same time for reaching such excellent quality.

Watching her raise the shirt over herself, Cyrus welcomed the fact that her scent filled the room. An erotic mix of autumn leaves and winter air drifting through the room like subtle incense. Realizing that she was almost finished changing he quickly undressed to his underwear and covered up on the couch.

Gaz draped the plain tee shirt over herself and was surprised to find it went to about mid-thigh. When she looked through the hanging blankets, she found Cyrus lying on the couch, already beginning to go to sleep.

"Night Cyrus," she said, and she thought she heard him mumble a 'goodnight' as well. She laid down on the oddly soft mattress and found herself strangely tired, making it easy for her to fall into sleep.


	2. Of Games and Wagers

**Bring Me to Life**

**Chapter One:**

**Of Games and Wagers**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! THWAP!**_

Gaz shot up, awakened by the alarm clock and Cyrus smashing the snooze button. He seemed to be in a daze as he moved around the room trying to decide what to do. He looked several times at her without really focusing before he realized she was there. When he did he kind of jumped a bit before remembering who she was.

"Good morning Cyrus," Gaz greeted with a smirk; the teen looked like he had a hangover. He was definitely not a morning person.

"G'mornin'," he mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "'Ow'd ya sleep?"

"Christ man, have an accent why don't you?" she joked getting up. She looked at him before quickly looking away, a little pink creeping into her cheeks. "Um, Cyrus? You're not wearing any pants." Cyrus looked down and swore at himself groggily before fetching a pair of jean shorts.

"So, how'd you sleep, Gaz?" the teen asked again turning to see her yawn and stretch at the same time. "Cute."

"Funny," she replied sarcastically, "Pretty good actually. You're such a gentleman." The last part was also filled with sarcasm making both of them chuckle.

"Good," he turned away from her and started walking away. "If you want some food you'd better hustle. Actually there's no real rush. I'm just impatient." Gaz followed him up the stairs, which lead to a kitchen of good size. Cyrus motioned for her to take a seat at the counter while he grabbed a pair of bowls and glasses. When he looked to her, he found her looking around cautiously for his mother.

"She's not home," he stated going to the cupboards for cereal, "she leaves early to be with her boyfriend and their friends before going to work."

"That's kind of a lonely way to live," Gaz said watching him, trying to memorize where everything was. "To live without your parents around. Speaking of which what about your dad?" She noticed his back tensed for a split-second before removing a gallon of milk from the fridge and putting it on the counter.

"My dad died a long time ago," he said in a subject-off-limits tone. "Sorry, I do that some times. So, dig in. Oh, here's a spoon." Cyrus walked around the island and sat down next to Gaz. No sooner had they both taken their first bite of food did the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell could it be at six-thirty in the morning?" Gaz asked swallowing her food. Cyrus shrugged as he stood up again and answered the door around the corner. Gaz strained to listen, without leaving her chair, to the voices mumbling but couldn't quite hear everything they said.

"Hello sir…speak…Lord…mind if…come in?" asked the stranger and Cyrus replied saying something she couldn't hear at all, but he came back with an impish grin.

"Hey Gaz, wanna have some fun with some Jehovah's Witnesses?" he asked mischievously and the goth smiled just as wide as he before she stood quickly.

"Tell them I'll be right there." She began to walk toward the stairs when she turned back and messed his hair up vigorously. "Now you can go," she smirked. With that she descended down the stairs as Cyrus returned to his guests.

"Please come in my gentlemen," he said opening the door wide for them. "My friend is getting herself together." He led them to the living room and had them sit on one sofa while he sat in another across from them. "I apologize for my lack of dress."

"It is quite alright my young sir," one said smiling at the young man's pleasant and mature tone. "It is still very early but we are happy we could catch you awake at such an hour."

"You said your friend is a girl," the other began adjusting his tie nervously, "Do you mind if I ask where your parents are?"

"Oh they left a little while ago to work," he lied, sort of. "If you're worried about us being…how should I put this…interpersonal, you don't have to be concerned. We are quite happy being friends." Gaz chose that moment to enter the room, and her state of undress left the two men wide-eyed. She had grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself like a toga, with one arm uncovered and the opposite leg equally exposed. She'd also frazzled her violet hair very well giving her a look like she'd just had a good romp in the hay.

"Sorry for the wait," she said walking in hurriedly, "But I had the darnedest time looking for clean clothes before I found that they'd all been put into the washer. Hello you," she said looking at Cyrus with a grin, and gave him a peck on the cheek before sitting in his lap, lounging back giggling. Despite the slightly awkward position they were in they played their roles very well.

"So, sirs, you can begin now." Cyrus said to the still bug-eyed men. Cyrus waited patiently for their responses while rubbing up and down Gaz's arm. Both of the teens found it extremely amusing how two graying old men, who were supposed to be spreading the word of their god, couldn't keep their eyes off a gothic girl with breasts. The first man gaped like a fish while the second recovered quicker.

"I'm sorry, but we must be going now." He said standing to leave, having to smack his companion out of his daze. "Don't worry sir, we'll let ourselves out. Have a nice day. Ma'am." The two men walked quickly out of the room and the door slammed shut behind them. No sooner had the men left did the pair burst into laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" Cyrus bellowed whipping away tears.

"I thought their eyes were going to fall out of their heads!" she said holding her sides from splitting. "Oh God! I love messing with them!"

"I-I-I, loved the whole sheet thing!" he said through his laughter.

"Oldest trick in the bo-bo-book!" Gaz replied pulling herself together.

"Ah, but still the best," he stated settling down. The two realized they hadn't really moved from their previous position and they both felt a little unease from the closeness. "Uh, ahem, well, you might want to get dressed then." Gaz nodded and stood. Before he knew what he was doing, Cyrus slapped her butt playfully, causing her to jump a foot in the air. "Sorry, still in character."

"Sure, and it has _nothing_ to do with the fact I'm the closest you've ever seen to a naked girl in person before," she smirked as she left him sputtering for a comeback.

Time Jump

Cyrus was sitting at the island in the kitchen again when Gaz came back up, dressed in her full attire, collar and all. He smiled to her and took another scoop from his cereal. Gaz took the seat beside him and also began eating. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Gaz said something.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked between bites not turning to look at him.

"Up to you," Cyrus replied dumping his bowl into the sink. "We've got video games, music, going outside, meeting some people, really we've got a lot to do when we get around to it."

"Got to do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can do," he corrected smirking at her pickiness. "We really don't need to do anything. I'm used to doing mostly nothing."

"Well aren't you the active one. I'm surprised you're not fatter than Bloaty the Pizza Hog," she stated getting up and putting her dishes into the sink.

"Metabolism," he explained with a shrug, "So music and video games?"

"You really know how to treat a girl," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Is that a no to video games and hard rock music I hear coming from Gaz Membrane?" he gasped in fake shock. "Quick, call the papers! The world is coming to an end!"

"Quit it," she said annoyed, punching him in the arm. "I didn't say I wasn't interested just that it shows you don't know much about girls."

"Well if there isn't a 'Guide to the Female Mind for Dummies,' then I think that's a bit outside my range." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the basement. "Come on, I'll show you the best place to set up."

"You never leave that basement do you?" she said following him to the door.

"We'll see if you need convincing on the awesomeness of my basement when we're done." He replied walking down the stairs. She followed him and he moved to one of the blanket walls that covered part of a real wall. "Prepare to be amazed."

Cyrus pulled back the cover to reveal…a door. It was a regular wooden door with a silver door handle that had a key lock on it.

"Wow," she said monotonously, "I'm completely dazzled. Please forgive me if I seem a little too excited but this…it's just too much."

"Right," he said pulling out a large ring of keys from his pocket. He searched through them for a second before finding the correct one and inserting it into the lock.

"Mug a janitor?" Gaz joked still unimpressed. He just smiled and turned the knob.

"Just follow me." He opened the door and they entered an arcade to rule all arcades. There were pinball machines, shooter games, several large TVs with various game consoles, a Dance Dance Revolution Machine, and maybe best of all, a snack bar that looked to be enough to feed a small army of gamers. With semi-loud techno music and that amazing fragrance of pizza, tokens, and hard-earned, high-score sweat, completed the arcade's atmosphere. Cyrus smirked and closed Gaz's mouth, which had popped open without her knowing. "So, got anymore little quips or remarks?"

"Just shut up and let's get playing!" and she took off like a kid in a candy store with a one hundred dollar bill. Cyrus laughed to himself as he grabbed a remote by the door and hit play for the surround sound to blast some rock music. Being sure to close the door, which he'd soundproofed a while ago, he stuffed the device into his pocket along with the keys.

"Cyrus get over here! I want to race you and laugh when you eat my dust!"

"You'll be the one cryin' girl," he said running over to her.

Time Jump

"I'm gonna win!"

"Not a chance marker boy. This one's mine!"

"Come on, turn, turn, turn, turn, oh crap! Cow!"

"And that means I.."

"Truck!"

"Damn!"

"Yes!" Cyrus exclaimed, his car passing the finish line first. Gaz gave the game a, 'why God? Why!?' look. "And that brings the score to…"

"Cyrus 13," the machine said reading off the scores. "Tied for first is Gaz with 13."

"Hey Cyrus," Gaz said changing her car specs around, "How about we make this interesting?"

"How so?" he asked waiting for her to finish up so he could choose the map.

"Loser pays?"

"You don't have any money," he laughed, "Good try though."

"Twenty questions of truth from the loser?" she finished working on her car and Cyrus shuffled through the maps with the steering wheel.

"I know almost everything about you Gaz," he pointed out.

"You just keep telling yourself that. How about loser has to do what the winner wants for the rest of the day?"

"Now that," Cyrus said hitting okay for the canyon map, his best one, "Is a good idea."

"Final Showdown!" the computer shouted as the two got ready in their bucket seats.

"3!" Cyrus moved his shifter to first gear and Gaz tightened her gloves.

"2!" The two nodded to the other in an almost unfriendly way.

"1!" They tensed and waited.

"Go!" Both of them slammed their foot down on the gas pedal and their cars took off. Gaz had added better acceleration and traction to her car so she had an early lead and a bit of an advantage. Then again, it was Cyrus' game.

As they came to the first turn, shadows appeared on the ground and the two had to avoid falling boulders. Gaz made it easily around the shadows with minimal problem but Cyrus just punched his nitro button and zoomed right under the boulders and Gaz.

"New leader! Cyrus!" the machine called over the music and the cars.

"Not for long!" Gaz yelled as they came to the jumps. Cyrus went over the first large one and just before she did, Gaz hit her nitro and flew over him and several of the other jumps. Unfortunately, hidden in the jumps were nitro refills, of which Cyrus grabbed two.

"New leader! Gaz!"

"Ha! Eat that buddy boy!" she called over the sound of her virtual racecar and the thumping background music. He just smiled as she went around a turn still hot off nitrous and going over the guardrails. "Damn it! No!"

"See yeah!" he replied passing her vehicle just as it respawned and hitting his booster for the straightaway.

"New leader! Cyrus!"

The first lap was finished and the pair arrived at the rockslide area again where they both implied the same techniques, except Cyrus lost his grip on his steering wheel from the sweat on his palms, getting squashed by boulder as a result and Gaz took the lead yet again.

"New leader! Gaz!"

"That's getting so annoying I think I'll just stay in first to avoid hearing it," Gaz said half jokingly.

"Right." Cyrus went through the jumps again, but this time Gaz didn't have her boost so she had to take them one at a time. He made sure to grab another nitrous refill while he remembered.

They crossed the starting line for the second time, Gaz still in the lead and not showing any weakness in her actions. The two of them dodged around all the boulders and turned to the jumps. Cyrus, having played this map before knew the exact time to hit the turbo before the jump and did so, passing Gaz as he went down to the other jumps.

"New leader! Cyrus!"

"Guess you'll have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day Gaz!" he said over the sound of his engine.

"Guess again!" her car came out of the jumps and around the turn, then, she hit the nitrous, passing him just a short distance from the finish line.

"Sorry Gaz," he used his last boost and just before he passed her she replied.

"Sorry Cyrus." She took off like a bat out of hell with her exhaust pipes spitting more fire than a mythological dragon, and crossed the finish line first.

"Winner! Gaz, 14 to 13!" Cyrus couldn't believe it. He never lost on this map! He turned slowly, and seemed to adopt an undesirable twitch on one side of his face, to see Gaz's smug face looking at him.

"You can call me Mistress Gaz or Ma'am if you prefer." She mocked, creation had beaten creator in a fair game. It was worse than the sci-fi movies because she wasn't programmed to be better. She just was.

"Geez Gaz," he snapped, "Never knew you were sure the dominatrix type."

"Hmm, that's odd," she said ignoring him, "I feel thirsty but I don't feel the weight of a Root Beer in my hand."

"I'll get it," he grumbled and sighed from the look he was receiving. "I'll get it, _Mistress_."

"Good boy." She moved to the couch in front of the overly sized entertainment system. "Feel free to get something for yourself if you want."

"I'll get it," he mumbled under his breath as he went to the giant fridge and grabbed two Root Beers. "But you'll get it later."

Gaz looked through his selection of movies for something that would fit her tastes. She read off their genres as she passed them.

"Action, action, explosions, cars, girls, action," she found a black case and looked at the cover. "Ah, here we go, horror."

"Jeepers Creepers?" he said reading over her shoulder, "Not really that scary."

"Hey! Who's in charge here today?" she asked with a smirk.

"You are," he sighed as she inserted the movie, "I'll be right back."

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she sat on the couch, a little high on her own power. Cyrus smiled, knowing just what to say to bring her down a peg or two.

"I haven't gone to the bathroom since you came and I, to put it quite frankly, have to piss and shit." He was satisfied by her cringe, he just had to add to it. "Care to join me? I might need some support."

"Oh God! Just go and get out!" she gagged throwing a pillow at him. "Ugh, I didn't need to hear that! You will be punished later!"

"Whatever, I'm going to make a donation to the throne," he said laughing as she chucked another pillow at him and screamed in disgust.

"I can't believe I came from a share-the-stench hick!" she screamed as he entered the bathroom. Cyrus chuckled to himself at her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX POV Jump XXXXXXXXXXX

'_I can't believe that he made me!'_ I think to myself as I wait for him to leave the bathroom. _'Good thing _I'm_ in charge for today. Oh what to do? Make me dinner? No, he probably can't boil water right. Carry me around everywhere? Hmm…maybe. That might be fun. Maybe I can make him wear some weird costume. That is a must! Now what should I go for? Butler? No that's too old. Anime guy? No, that's lame. French maid? …I'll put that in the maybe section.'_

I turn as Cyrus enters the room again and can't help but smile as my thoughts continue.

"What?" he asks sitting down and I put on an innocent look.

"Nothing."

He seems to accept that and turns to the movie. I smile to myself more maliciously as I go back into my evil musings.

'After that he has to do some kind of prank. But on who? He probably has some people in mind but I'll have to trick it out of him. He seems too nice to do it on his own. Crude but nice.'

The movie continues to play but I don't really watch. I'm busy pondering my creator. I have had yet to really ponder his personality fully.

'_He seems to be thoughtful, thinking when he's not doing something.'_ I turn and watch him for a moment. _'Even right now it looks like he's trying to think of something and only going through the motions of watching the movie. He doesn't strike me as a spontaneous guy. He might live in the moment sometimes but he must always think it through quickly before doing anything.'_

'_He's definitely not the kind of guy I'd go for. Even if he's pretty cute.'_ I look away from him before I could continue thinking along that track. My mind's been known to go into restricted territory. _'Kinda like me.'_

I smile at the thought and turn back to the TV. I've already missed the first quarter, but it doesn't really matter. I mean, who really watches horror movies for storyline anyway?

Time Jump

As the last scene of the movie ended Cyrus and Gaz stood and stretched the kinks out of their bodies. Cyrus looked over at Gaz at the same time that she did to him.

"What?" they both asked together, then laughed lightly.

"You first," Cyrus said lounging back onto the couch.

"Well," Gaz began joining him, "I was wondering if I was ever going to meet any of your friends soon."

"Hmm," he thought for a moment, "I could probably work something out. But was that coming from Gaz or Mistress?"

She fainted actual thought for a second before answering, "Both."

"Then I'll get on it soon," he said standing and offering a hand. "Need some help?"

"No thanks," she smiled. He turned around and not a second later she jumped on him piggy-back style. "This'll do for now. Onward slave!" she pointed in a dramatic way.

"Where to exactly?" he asked shifting her around so he could get a better grip.

"You know what, I don't rightly know. But you'd better get going or you'll be in trouble mister!"

"You have way too much energy to be the Gaz I know from the show." He said moving toward the door.

"And how old was I in the show?" she asked as they existed the game room.

"Ten," he replied stopping to think, "maybe eleven."

"Then, I must have grown out of it." She rationalized. "Now, to the outdoors!"

"Leave the drama to Zim and Dib." Cyrus said going to the back of the basement where another door was.

"Thankfully," she began with a smile, "Neither of them are here so I've got to pick up the slack."

"Wonderful," he opened the door and the two…er…Cyrus walked out still carrying Gaz.

"Not really what I was expecting." She admitted looking around, her chin resting on the top of his head. The backyard was composed of ten square yards of ankle high grass, a single car garage, some trees, and a fire pit.

"Not everything around me is a masterpiece, Gaz." He said standing still and looking up at her.

"Well then how come everything else is perfect?" he looked away before answering.

"Because I haven't told anyone about the whole magic marker thing."

Gaz looked down at him puzzled. She would have been gloating about it and probably would have taken over the world.

"It's kind of a family secret. The men in my family pass the pen down to the next deserving boy after we've had our time with it."

"You know," Gaz said resting her chin on his forehead again, "Sometimes I think you make this stuff up. How long has your family had it?"

"About five generations." He said sitting down surprisingly graceful for someone his size and carrying someone else.

"How'd you do that?" Gaz interrupted being plopped on the ground behind him.

"I have a lot of free time." He explained in a matter-a-fact way. "Stop interrupting. My great-great-great-great-grandfather Thomas was given the pen to him by a gypsy sorceress as a gift for his aid in a fire. It appeared to be a normal feather pen but it brought his artworks to life. Though, I'm the only one who's ever brought a human to life as far as I know. All the other holders were landscape painters and one was even a writer."

"That's it?" Gaz said now lying beside him on her back. "No curse or mystical warning?"

"Not unless you count what she said: 'This pen will show your works made real. But, should its power be abused, a gypsy's curse shall befall this person and all of their family for all time.'"

"You know, if I wasn't supposedly summoned by you I would refer you to a shrink." she said picking grass out of the lawn.

"Thanks," he replied looking over his shoulder at her, "Love the support 'Oh Lady Gaz."

"No problem my dear thrall." Smiling sweetly she looked back at him pointedly. "So about that party."


End file.
